Il vit en toi
by Goul
Summary: Luffy se décide enfin à aller rendre visite à la tombe de son grand frère. Il espère ainsi pouvoir accepter sa mort une bonne fois pour toute. Mais peut-être que Ace ne mourra jamais complètement… Song-fic.


**Résumé :** Luffy se décide enfin à aller rendre visite à la tombe de son grand frère. Il espère ainsi pouvoir accepter sa mort une bonne fois pour toute. Mais peut-être que Ace ne mourra jamais complètement… Song-fic.

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda. La chanson Il vit en toi appartient à Walt Disney et est tirée du film Le Roi Lion II, L'honneur de la tribu.

 **Genre :** Hurt-Confort / Aventure / Song-fic

 **Raiting :** K

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

C'est une Song-fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Il me tarde réellement d'être au jour où Luffy ira sur la tombe de Ace, dans le manga. Je sais qu'il y a de grosses chances pour que cela ne soit qu'à la fin de l'histoire, mais quand même. C'est un moment que j'aimerais voir. Aussi, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.

Un grand merci à **Nearkadia** , ma chère bêta, pour son travail de relecture et correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Il vit en toi**

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. La nuit régnait en maître avec sa compagne la lune et ses amies les étoiles. Ce monde monochrome donnait l'impression de durer depuis toujours, et qu'il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas.

L'instant magique arriva. Celui où le premier rayon de soleil perçait l'horizon et redonnait naissance aux couleurs. Le ciel se parait alors de mille et une nuances, tels le rose doux, l'orange chaleureux, le violet profond et le bleu joyeux. Cet instant ne durait qu'une seconde. Rare étaient ceux qui arrivait à l'admirer. Or, une personne avait bel et bien réussi à le cueillir.

Dans le Nouveau Monde, seconde moitié de la mer Grand Line, à bord du navire nommé Thousand Sunny, le capitaine de l'équipage pirate des Chapeaux de Paille était tranquillement installé en tailleur sur la figure de proue. Il observait la ligne d'horizon d'un air inhabituellement songeur. Ce jeune homme de dix-neuf ans s'appelait Monkey D. Luffy.

 **Ingonyama nengw'enamabala**

 **Ingonyama nengw'enamabala**

 **Ingonyama nengw'enamabala**

Cela faisait un moment que Luffy se tenait là, sans bouger. Depuis la fin du dîner, la veille, pour être exact. Mais cela faisait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il avait la tête dans les nuages, au point d'inquiéter ses compagnons. Cela avait commencé une semaine auparavant, lorsqu'il avait donné un _Eternal Pose_ à sa navigatrice et qu'il lui avait demandé de les conduire à _cette_ île.

D'ailleurs, Luffy croyait l'apercevoir. Il distinguait un point noir au loin, ce qui signifiait soit un autre navire, soit une étendue de terre. Mais il semblait que cette fois, cela soit les deux en même temps. En effet, ses yeux n'étaient peut-être pas aussi bons que ceux de son sniper, mais plus il se rapprochait, mieux il distinguait l'île et le bateau qui y mouillait. Le noiraud espérait que ses occupants n'allaient pas causer de problème. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre. Pas en ce jour. Aussi fut-il soulagé lorsqu'il reconnut le navire.

La luminosité montante lui permit de voir que ce dernier, en plus d'être immense, ressemblait vaguement à une baleine. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul équipage ayant ce genre de design : celui de Barbe Blanche.

 **Nuit**

 **Et l'esprit de la vie**

 **T'appellent**

 **Oh oh iyo**

 **Mamela**

 **Oh oh iyo**

Peu à peu, les Chapeaux de Paille s'éveillèrent. Sortant de leur chambre respective, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour y prendre leur premier repas de la journée. Ils tentèrent de faire venir leur capitaine, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, ne réagit pas. Il resta immobile, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Ils comprirent qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille. Ils passèrent donc un repas tranquille, loin de ceux dont ils avaient l'habitude. Personne ne tenta de voler leur nourriture à l'aide de bras extensibles, personnes ne babilla la bouche pleine. A la fin, à leur grande surprise, il y eut une tonne de restes, que le cuistot s'empressa de conserver pour plus tard.

Une fois rassasiés, chacun reprit son poste. Franky à la barre, Nami à la direction, Chopper Usopp, Sanji et Zoro dans les cordages, Robin en renfort et Brook à la vigie. L'habitude faisait qu'ils étaient aussi efficaces que rapides pour préparer le Sunny à reprendre la route à pleine allure. De même, les préparatifs pour l'accostage furent effectués en deux temps, trois mouvements. Une fois cela fait, chacun partit dans son coin pour vaquer à ses occupations jusqu'à l'arrivée sur l'île, hormis ceux qui étaient de garde.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Zoro. Cependant, plutôt que d'aller s'entraîner ou faire une sieste, il se dirigea vers la figure de proue. Tous le remarquèrent, mais personne ne dit rien. Ils espéraient secrètement que l'épéiste allait réussir à réconforter leur capitaine, à le faire parler.

\- Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? Demanda Zoro sur un ton de conversation, une fois accoudé à la balustrade, juste à côté de la tête de lion.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais le bretteur n'avait pas escompté de réponse immédiate. Il connaissait Luffy mieux que cela. Celui-ci finirait par lui parler, il suffisait de lui laisser le temps. Car seul Zoro savait que lorsque le jeune homme était calme et silencieux, c'était parce qu'il réfléchissait. Pas comme il le faisait ordinairement, jusqu'à devenir rouge et se donner mal à la tête. Non, il le faisait lentement, soigneusement, comme une épée qu'on polit pendant des jours et des jours pour obtenir un tranchant parfait. Le troubler avec des cris ou des bousculades ne mènerait à rien, sinon à la faire se renfermer encore plus sur lui-même.

-… Non.

\- Ah ? C'est pourtant l'impression que tu donnes. T'es resté là toute la nuit, tu sais ?

-… Je sais.

-…

-…

-… C'est juste que… je redoute ce qui m'attend là-bas.

-… Luffy, un capitaine est censé être le point d'ancrage de l'équipage, la seule constante fiable. Il se doit donc de soutenir l'équipage et de toujours montrer un front courageux.

\- Je…

\- Mais il y a aussi des fois où tout s'inverse. C'est alors à l'équipage de soutenir le capitaine.

-…

Zoro se redressa et se retourna pour partir. Il lança tout de même une dernière phrase par-dessus son épaule.

\- Personnellement, quelle que soit ta réaction une fois là-bas, je ne penserai pas moins de toi.

Luffy resta en apparence stoïque, toujours tourné vers l'île. Mais au fond de lui, il fut rassuré par les paroles de son second. L'incertitude et l'angoisse qui enserraient son cœur avaient disparu. Il se sentait maintenant capable d'aller là-bas en étant aussi serein que possible, et pour cela, il remerciait Zoro.

Il allait pouvoir faire face à la tombe de son grand frère.

 **Uhakhosi ho khokho, we ndodana ye sizwe sonke**

L'heure du débarquement arriva. Par mesure de précaution, même si Luffy connaissait l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ils avaient décidé de jeter l'ancre à un bon kilomètre de leur vaisseau. Cela leur ferait de la marche en plus, mais au moins, ils signalaient clairement à l'autre équipage qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention hostile.

Tous descendirent. Ils avaient longuement hésité à laisser quelqu'un à bord du Sunny, au cas où, avant de décider que cela n'était pas utile. Après tout, cela les étonnerait que les hommes de Barbe Blanche ne laissent quoi que ce soit arriver à leur navire, si ce que leur avait dit Luffy était vrai.

Une fois à terre, les Chapeaux de Paille commencèrent leur route. Ils suivaient leur capitaine, avec Sanji et Zoro qui l'encadraient. Ils se calquèrent sur son rythme, plutôt lent quand on le connaissait. Ils affichaient tous un visage neutre mais un regard déterminé. Pour l'équipage, ce voyage était l'occasion de se rattraper. Ils n'avaient pas pu être présents lors de la Guerre au sommet, alors il n'était pas question de faire défaut à leur ami, leur frère, cette fois.

Ils sortirent de la petite forêt et se retrouvèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres des pirates déjà là. Ceux-ci, qui les fixaient avec méfiance depuis qu'ils étaient sortis des fourrées, se figèrent en reconnaissant la personne en tête de cortège. Aussitôt, ils s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Des commentaires se firent entendre à leur passage.

\- C'est le petit frère d'Ace- _taicho_ !

\- _Mugiwara no_ Luffy !

\- Je suis soulagé qu'il aille bien !

\- Il a l'air encore plus fort qu'avant !

Luffy et ses compagnons les ignorèrent. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas leur parler, mais simplement, ce n'était pas le moment. Luffy n'était concentré que sur une seule chose : son frère. Il avait écarté tout le reste. Peut-être que plus tard, ils pourront faire plus ample connaissance. Pour l'instant, les Chapeaux de Paille avançaient vers le sommet de la colline, où se trouvait la tombe de Portgas D. Ace.

 **Vois**

 **Rien n'est trop haut pour toi**

 **Oh oh iyo**

 **Tu vaincras si tu crois**

 **Oh oh iyo**

L'ascension leur parut longue et courte à la fois. Devant les tombes se trouvaient déjà une quinzaine de personnes, qui les observaient s'approcher. Robin, la plus renseignée du groupe, reconnut les commandants, ainsi que le nouveau capitaine des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Il était évident qu'ils avaient, eux aussi, voulu rendre hommage à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme un père et un petit frère.

Après tout, aujourd'hui était le troisième anniversaire de la Guerre au Sommet.

Arrivé en haut, les deux équipages se firent face. Les capitaines respectifs s'avancèrent. Le silence dura quelques secondes de plus avant que Luffy ne le brise.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Marco, le salua le D avec un petit sourire triste et une main tendue.

\- En effet, lui répondit le Phoenix avec la même expression en lui empoignant la main. J'aurais aimé que l'on se revoie dans d'autre circonstance, yoi. Mais…

\- Vous étiez occupé, je sais, l'apaisa l'adolescent. Je sais aussi à cause de qui…

L'atmosphère se tendit brusquement. Le sujet de Barbe Noire était assez sensible chez les deux équipages. Ils le haïssaient tous du plus profond de leur être.

\- Ne parlons pas de _lui_ aujourd'hui, yoi. C'est pour d'autres raisons que nous sommes là. Je suis d'ailleurs heureux que le _Mei-Ô_ t'ait bien donné l' _Eternal Pose_ que je lui avais confié.

Léger mouvement de stupeur chez les Chapeaux de Paille. Apparemment, Luffy ne leur avait jamais dit comment il avait obtenu l'instrument en question.

\- Oui, il me l'a fait parvenir grâce à Hancock.

Les _Shirohige_ haussèrent un sourcil face à cette information incongrue mais ne firent aucune remarque.

\- En parlant de ça, continua-t-il d'un air incertain très inhabituel, on pourrait remettre cette conversation à plus tard ? J'aimerais…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Les _Shirohige_ eurent un sourire tendre et affectueux, le genre de sourire qu'on réservait à la famille.

 **Tu crois**

\- Bien sûr.

Marco et les commandants s'écartèrent en une sorte de haie d'honneur, révélant les deux monuments de marbre blanc presque immaculé. Ils étaient magnifiques et imposants.

Sur le plus gros, un bisento était planté. Il supportait un immense manteau blanc et le Jolly Roger de Barbe Blanche. Le second, de taille plus modeste, possédait une croix en bois. Sur celle-ci, une dague et un chapeau de cow-boy orange étaient accrochés.

Les tombes d'Edward Newgate et de Portgas D. Ace.

 **Hela hey mamela**

 **Hela hey mamela**

 **Hela hey mamela**

Luffy s'approcha lentement. Son équipage ne le suivit pas, mais il le couva du regard. Tous savaient - les Shirohige pour l'avoir vu de leurs yeux - combien la mort de son frère l'avait affecté. Ils restèrent donc en arrière, accordant à l'adolescent un semblant d'intimité.

C'était étrange, décida Luffy. Il avait cru que lorsqu'il se retrouverait devant la tombe de son _Nii-chan_ , il se mettrait à pleurer, à hurler, à frapper tout ce qu'il y avait à portée de main… Mais non. Il se tenait juste là, sans rien faire d'autre qu'observer le monument. On aurait pu croire qu'il était d'un calme affolant, alors qu'en réalité, une tempête de sentiments faisait rage en lui.

Il y en avait tellement qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tous les nommer. Tristesse, peine, douleur, mélancolie, colère, rancœur et même soulagement et apaisement. Le jeune pirate se retrouvait balancé d'une émotion à l'autre, si bien qu'il en avait le tournis. Une seule chose était certaine : il était définitivement heureux d'être là aujourd'hui.

 **Il vit en toi**

 **Il vit en moi**

 **Partout où tu vas**

 **Toujours il est là**

Luffy se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Ace. Qui aurait cru, à ce moment-là qu'ils deviendraient des frères en tout sauf en sang ? Pas lui. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à se faire accepter de son aîné, alors envisager d'être plus qu'un ami aurait été utopique. Il avait fallu qu'il se fasse presque battre à mort par Porchemy pour que lui et Sabo reconnaissent - à demi-mot - qu'ils s'étaient trompés à son sujet. Mais après cela, ils avaient été comme les trois doigts de la main. Ils avaient enchainé aventures sur aventures, combats sur combats et conneries sur conneries, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ces quelques mois passés en leur compagnie avaient été magiques. Puis, il y avait eu le père de Sabo et Bluejam.

Le jour de l'incendie du Grey Terminal, lui et Ace avaient été confrontés pour la première fois à la véritable cruauté de ce monde. Un monde où les nobles avaient le droit de vie et de mort sur les « êtres inférieurs ». Ce jour avait également été celui de la disparition de Sabo, son second _Nii-chan_. Dire qu'il avait été anéanti était en dessous de la réalité. S'il n'y avait pas eu Ace, Luffy ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait.

Puis, des années de bonheur s'étaient tranquillement écoulées. Jusqu'à ce que, l'un après l'autre, ils partent pour devenir pirates. Le corbeau se rappelait du bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait revu Ace à Alabasta. Il se souvenait comment ce dernier avait joué au crâneur devant son équipage en envoyant par le fond dix bateaux de Baroque Works d'un seul _**Hiken**_. Il s'en était d'ailleurs inspiré pour son _**Red Hawks**_ , cette attaque qu'il avait mise au point en hommage à son cher grand frère.

 **Dans ta vérité**

 **Dans tes pensées**

 **Ecoute sa voix**

 **Il vit en toi**

Durant les deux dernières années, il n'avait eu qu'une seule idée en tête : devenir plus fort. Pour cela, il s'était entraîné d'arrache-pied ave Rayleigh, principalement à la maîtrise du _Haki_. Mais parfois, sa solitude l'avait accablé. Hancock et le _Mei-Ô_ avaient tout fait pour le réconforter, bien sûr. Cependant, peu importait à quel point il les appréciait, cela n'avait pas été comme avec son équipage. Et ne pas savoir ce qu'il leur était arrivé, ni s'ils allaient bien, n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Cela avait été dans ces moments, lorsque le désespoir le submergeait, que Luffy avait cru entendre la voix d'Ace lui murmurer des encouragements, ou simplement sentir sa présence chaleureuse. Il ignorait si cela était réel ou juste une illusion de son cerveau dérangé. En tout cas, ces brèves apparitions réussissaient toujours à le rassurer et à renforcer sa volonté vacillante.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus ressenti. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'il avait retrouvé ses _nakama_ et qu'ils étaient plus forts que jamais. Ses incertitudes et ses peurs s'étaient apaisées au point de pratiquement disparaître. Son frère n'avait donc plus à venir.

 **Ingonyama nengw'enamabala**

 **Ingonyama nengw'enamabala**

\- Je n'ai jamais pu le remercier.

La brusque déclaration étonna les observateurs silencieux se tenant derrière le jeune capitaine. Incertains, ils s'entre-regardèrent avant que Zoro ne prenne la parole.

\- Qui ça ? Ace ?

\- Non, _Shirohige-ossan_.

La surprise les prit de nouveau au dépourvu. Surtout pour l'équipage du regretté Empereur.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu remercier _Oyaji_ , yoi ? S'enquit à son tour Marco.

\- Pour avoir pris soin d'Ace, répondit Ace, le regard toujours fixé sur les tombes.

\- Oh, ça ? Ce n'était pas grand-chose, tu sais. _Oyaji_ a toujours pris soin de tous ses enfants, yoi, expliqua le Phoenix.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle.

Tous haussèrent un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où le corbeau voulait en venir. Luffy ne sembla pas remarquer leur stupeur, perdu dans ses pensées. Néanmoins, il continua :

\- J'ai toujours été inquiet pour Ace, après qu'il est parti de notre île pour devenir pirate. Je savais qu'il ne dirait à personne qui était son père et que ce secret deviendrait une distance infranchissable entre lui et ses _nakama_. Qu'il lui empoisonnerait la vie parce qu'il aurait peur à chaque instant que quelqu'un puisse le découvrir. J'étais persuadé qu'il ne s'ouvrirait jamais à personne. Mais quand je l'ai vu à Alabasta…

Sa voix s'éteignit une seconde avant de reprendre avec plus de force encore.

\- Quand je l'ai vu à Alabasta, il semblait si… libéré, si… _vivant_ , que j'ai su immédiatement qu'il s'était débarrassé de ce fardeau. Jamais il ne m'avait paru aussi heureux, depuis que je le connaissais. Et ça, c'est grâce à vous et à _Shirohige-ossan_.

Luffy se retourna pour faire face à l'équipage auquel avait appartenu son frère. Puis, les prenants complètement par surprise, il s'inclina.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon grand frère.

 **Il vit en toi**

Les pirates les plus expérimentés restèrent figés quelques secondes avant que, de nouveau, ce sourire si particulier fleurisse sur leurs lèvres.

\- Ne nous remercie pas Luffy, yoi. De nous tous, tu étais celui qui désirait le plus sauver Ace. Dans un sens, tu y es parvenu, yoi.

\- Mais je-

\- Tu as libéré Ace, yoi. Il n'était plus prisonnier de la Marine lorsqu'il a perdu la vie. Il est mort en homme libre. Rien que pour ça, tu as toute notre reconnaissance, yoi. Mais il y a autre chose pour laquelle on voudrait te remercier.

Le regard de Marco s'égara sur la tombe se son défunt _otouto_.

\- Tu portes la volonté d'Ace en toi. Depuis ton retour, on a eu l'occasion de s'en assurer en te voyant faire des trucs plus fous les uns que les autres. Le genre de truc qu'aurait fait Ace.

Marco se retourna vers le jeune capitaine.

\- Alors, merci à toi de porter la volonté de notre petit frère, firent les _Shirohige_ d'une même voix en s'inclinant à leur tour.

 **Il vit en toi**

 **Il vit en moi**

 **Partout où tu vas**

 **Toujours il est là**

Les _Mugiwara_ , qui observaient l'échange en silence, sourirent. Voir de si grands noms de la piraterie témoigner autant de respect à leur capitaine les emplit de fierté. Ils savaient depuis le début que Luffy allait devenir le Roi des Pirates, cela n'était qu'une preuve de plus.

Le corbeau ne dit rien de plus - c'était inutile, ils s'étaient compris - et reporta son attention sur la tombe de son aîné. Il se reperdit dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas les halètements des personnes derrière lui.

Celles-ci le fixaient comme si elles avaient vu un fantôme. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Un moment, ils observaient Luffy se recueillir devant le monument, l'instant d'après, ils voyaient une silhouette se tenir à ses côtés.

C'était celle d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, de taille moyenne et à la musculature développée mais sans excès. Il portait un bermuda noir et une paire de rangers de même couleur. Sur sa hanche pendait une dague et un chapeau de cow-boy orange coiffait sa tête, laissant tout de même apparaître une chevelure ébène indomptable. Mais ce qui était le plus significatif chez cette personne, c'était le tatouage blanc et violet représentant un Jolly Roger. Celui de Barbe Blanche.

Devant eux se tenait Portgas D. Ace. Tous eurent l'impression d'halluciner, surtout quand il tourna la tête et leur lança un clin d'œil par dessus son épaule. Un battement de paupière plus tard, il avait disparu. Ils restèrent indécis face à ce qu'il venait de se produire, avant de sourire et de s'éloigner, laissant les deux frères seuls.

 **Dans ta vérité**

 **Dans tes pensées**

 **Ecoute sa voix**

 **Il vit en toi**

Luffy resta les yeux fixés sur le nom de son aîné, gravé dans le marbre. A peine enregistra-t-il le fait que les autres étaient partis. Il était tellement empêtré dans ses pensées qu'il lui fallut de longues minutes pour les organiser. Il prit ensuite la parole d'une voix hésitante.

\- Salut, Ace… Ça faisait longtemps…

L'adolescent prit une inspiration tremblante, tentant de garder son calme.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire… que j'aurais voulu te dire avant… que tu t'en ailles… Mais j'ai pas eu le temps… et j'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de le faire… Au lieu de ça, je peux juste… m'adresse à cette grosse pierre blanche avec ton nom gravé dessus… en faisant semblant que c'est toi ou que tu peux m'entendre…

Luffy reprit une respiration frémissante. C'était plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais il n'était pas homme à se dégonfler.

\- Tu me manques… Plus que ce que je pourrais dire. C'était pas toi qui devais mourir, c'était à moi qu'était destiné ce coup ! Mais… je comprends. Je comprends pourquoi tu… tu te l'es pris à ma place. J'aurais fais pareil, alors… je comprends. Même si ça m'a pris du temps pour le reconnaître… La dernière chose que tu ais faite, c'est de me dire merci pour t'avoir aimé. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais moi aussi te remercier. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Quels que soient les ennuis que je m'attirais, tu venais toujours me tirer d'affaires. Alors, Ace… Même si je ne suis qu'un faible pleurnichard… merci d'avoir été mon grand frère.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue en disant ces derniers mots. Luffy se jura que ce serait la dernière qu'il verserait pour lui.

Il resta encore plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Il ne voulait pas laisser derrière lui la dernière chose qui le rattachait à son _nii-chan_. Cependant, il savait que, non seulement celui-ci lui botterait les fesse s'il restait ici, mais qu'en plus, ses _nakama_ l'attendaient. Pour eux, il ira de l'avant.

Il tourna le dos aux monuments et commença à partie. A peine eut-il fait deux pas qu'il sentit, à sa totale incompréhension, une main sur son dos le pousser en avant.

 **Ingonyama nengw'enamabala**

 **Ingonyama nengw'enamabala**

Se retournant pour savoir qui l'avait bousculé, Luffy sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela. Car devant lui, se tenait son frère mort.

Ce dernier le fixait, un petit sourire en coin, égal à lui-même. Puis, voyant qu'il avait toute son attention, il porta une de ses mains sur son chapeau et inclina légèrement sa tête en avant. Son sourire devint affectueux tandis qu'une lueur de fierté se mit à briller dans son regard. Ses lèvres bougèrent sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Luffy cligna des yeux et l'apparition disparut. L'adolescent resta un instant interdit, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce fut la légère douleur dans son dos, là où Ace l'avait poussé, qui le convainquit que non, tout cela avait bien été réel. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour assimiler ce fait. Lorsque ce fut fait, un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

 _\- Elève-toi jusqu'au sommet, Roi des Pirates !_

Tels avaient été les mots que lui avait soufflés son grand frère. Alors, Luffy partit, laissant les tombes derrière lui sans plus aucune pensée négative. Il alla rejoindre son équipage et les _Shirohige_ , en bas de la colline. Il était enfin en paix, sachant que Ace le regardait et qu'il sera toujours avec lui.

 **Il vit en toi…**

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine song-fic qui sera sur Law (*w*) !

Gros bisous, Goul !


End file.
